My Bad Reputation
by AntigoneBlack
Summary: When Brittany says that she's made out with everyone at school, Artie can't help but feel left out. Missing scene from Bad Reputation. T for Santana's dirty mouth. OneShot.


"I made out with like everyone in the school, girls,boys, Mr. Kidney the janitor."

Artie kept hearing those words play over and over in his head. If she had made out with everyone in the school, why hadn't she made out with him? He knew that he was kinda dating Tina, but still, everyone says that Brittany has made out with everyone. Why not him?

It had been a couple days since their planning in the choir room, and Artie still can't get the image of making out with Brittany out of his head. He knows that it isn't right, with Tina actually giving him a second chance and all, but he hated being the outcast, the guy that people ignore or forget. How many times has he put his arm up for a high five and been denied? Too many. This was one thing that he wanted to make sure he was in on.

After the failure to be bad in the library, Artie makes his move to get the kiss he has been thinking about all week. "Brittany!" he called as she started to walk away sadly.

She turned around quickly, so her Cheerios skirt spun showing her spankies underneath. Artie can't say that he didn't notice that. She made a noise that Artie couldn't really translate, but he guessed it was a way of saying, "Yes?"

"Wait up a sec, I want to ask you something." Artie was trying his best to work up the courage to ask Brittany directly, knowing that she wouldn't understand if he beat around the bush. She probably didn't even know what the term beat around the bush meant.

"So I wanted to ask you…" Artie started, but then quickly chickened out. He figured that he would need a place and a situation in which this said make out session could take place. "Ummm… Rachel asked for my help with the Bad Reputation assignment, and I could really use a couple of girls. Would you and Santana want to be in it?"

"Do we get to wear costumes? I love costumes!" Brittany squeeled, and Artie had to question why he wanted this so badly in the first place.

Looking at her smile, he couldn't possibly say no. He thought about the song that Rachel suggested, an awful song about a girl getting killed by her dad and found an idea that would suit Brittany's needs. "You could be an angel! Would you like that?"

"I've never been an angel. Can we be sexy angels?" Brittany loved the idea getting to dress up and be on film. "Will it go on youtube? I want to be famous!"

"Yes on both counts. We are filming on Saturday, at Rachel's house. Do you know where that is?" Artie didn't even know if Brittany had a valid driver's license, but he had to remain polite, even though the thought of Brittany behind the wheel made him want to curl up in the fetal position.

"Santana drives, not me. So I will have her figure it out. Thank you Artie! This will be so fun!" Brittany turned and pranced away with a slight skip in her step. Artie started to head the other direction towards his chemistry class wondering what he got himself into, and how mad Rachel will be when she finds out he was casting her video without her permission.

Saturday morning and the shooting for Run Joey, Run is starting to begin, but there is no sign of Brittany or Santana. Rachel is starting to get anxious because being late was not in her vocabulary, and if she wanted to pull this off she needed them to be on time so that the boys wouldn't run into each other. Finn was first up and he needed to be out by noon so that he wouldn't run into Jesse, who was called for one, but always early.

Finally a black SUV pulled into her driveway and Santana and Brittany stepped out wearing white greek goddess dresses. Brittany held a garment bag, which held Rachel's dress. But they weren't shooting that stuff until after Jesse's stuff. Rachel started to snap at them for being late as Artie stared at Brittany. He knew she was not the type of girl that he would ever want to date, but she sure looked good in that dress.

His A/V buddies finished setting up in Rachel's bedroom and the shooting was beginning, and Santana was already complaining. "If you didn't need us till 3 then why in the hell are we here at 8? That is too fucking early."

"If we have any free time while we are at the school we are going to shoot some of your stuff. You will be used throughout the day," Rachel explained.

"You guys will still be shooting at 3? I thought you said I would be done before lunch. I have to work today, I can't stay after that…" Finn started to sound worry, but Rachel made up some excuse to why he wasn't going to be needed.

Artie was surprised that Brittany and Santana had kept the secret of the video to themselves, Brittany was pretty much known for her ability to say the wrong thing. Santana was making sure that she stayed quiet though, she must have known what a disaster it was going to turn out to be. Artie knew that the boys were going to be pissed, but he had agreed to the video before he heard the concept, and the AV club was excited to have something to do with all their equipment.

After twelve hours of shooting, the video was complete. Artie would have a lot of editing to do before it could be presented in front of the Glee Club, but he had another thing to take care of first, and that was more important. He got the group to head over to Perkins to celebrate the end of the day, he just needed to find a way to get Brittany alone, and the right thing to say to get the make-out session to happen.

When Santana offered to drive him, he was surprised but it did make sense. Rachel and the AV guys all drove smaller cars, and she was the only one that could easily get a wheelchair into the car. He wondered why she was being so considerate, but he got himself into the backseat and didn't think anything of it until Brittany got into the back as well.

"Artie that was so fun! But I want to know how why we didn't shoot it in order, I mean we did the same scenes over and over and that is going to make the video not look right…." Brittany started.

"Well tomorrow on my computer I am going to put up what we did and I can take the stuff I want and put it into the right order so the video looks like how Rachel wants it. It's called editing."

"Oh. Can I come over and see you do it?"

"Yeah I guess, it's kind of boring though. I just sit at the computer and watch stuff over and over." Artie didn't really want to talk her out of it, but he couldn't see how he would get the video done by Monday if Brittany got bored. But if Brittany got bored, he was more likely to get his kiss, and that was worth an all-nighter.

"I'm going. I like watching videos. It's fun." Brittany clapped her hands together and they sat quietly for the rest of the way to Perkins.

She showed up at his doorstep at 10am, and Artie wasn't even awake yet. His family wasn't the avid church going type, so Sundays were usually pretty laid back at the Abrams household. Artie's mom answered the door to see a tall blonde girl with a perky smile on her face staring at her. The Abrams family also were not known for being morning people.

"Where's Artie? He said I could come over and do some editing with him." Brittany said quickly, and Mrs. Abrams stared at the girl like she was crazy, and thought that maybe she was.

"Artie isn't awake. Who are you?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Brittany from Glee!" she replied. "My parents dropped me off on our way home from church. Why wouldn't he be up, it's Sunday!"

"That's exactly why he isn't up. Well come inside, and I will go wake him." Brittany walked into the living room and sat down, staring as Mrs. Abrams walked up the stairs.

'How does Artie take stairs?' she wondered.

Artie groaned but got on a t-shirt and khaki shorts, a typical weekend outfit for himself and got into the chair. He wheeled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and straightened his messy hair with his finger and took the chair lift down to the living room. The Abrams family luckily was well off, so after the accident they built a new house in the south part of town that was completely handicapable, complete with elevator chair lifts and roll in showers.

"Hi Artie!" Brittany called as he pushed open the door to the chair lift. He got over to her and saw that she was in a nice sundress, so he assumed that she was coming from church.

"You're here early. I haven't had anything to eat and I'm starved, do you want something?" Artie asked as he motioned towards the kitchen. The two headed in and he made himself and Brittany some toast, the limit to his cooking abilities other than cereal. They ate in silence as Brittany took a look around the house, very interested in all of the modifications it held for Artie. She really loved that the counters were lower and that there was even a microwave below the counters so that Artie could reach it.

"Your house is different." She commented.

"Yeah my dad had it built by his company after the accident. It has all of the latest devices for wheelchair bound people. It sometimes is used as a model for other people that need wheelchair able houses. I guess I was lucky to have a contractor as a dad when I got put in a wheelchair." Artie explained. After the accident his father's company became central Ohio's leading contractor for handicapable living. They even did a house for the show "Extreme Home Make-over" for a solider who lost his legs in Iraq.

"We are going to go to the office to work on the video because that computer has a bigger screen for editing." Artie explained as the two wheeled through the house to the office that his dad used for working at home.

After two hours the video was really starting to get somewhere, but Brittany was getting rather bored. She was starting to rattle off things that they should do instead of editing, but Artie was on a roll and he wasn't going to stop to play fetch with the family cat, Harry Pawter. Brittany didn't understand the cat's name, and the fact that cat's aren't generally good pets to play fetch with.

"Can we just make out? I am really bored. Please Artie?"

This made Artie stop what he was doing as he turned to Brittany as she was sitting in his dad's office chair. He didn't believe what he had just heard, and he was very confused. Maybe the lack of sleep and the focusing had made him hear her wrong.

"Did you just say you want to make out?" Artie asked.

Brittany fluttered her eyelashes before she replied. "Yeah. I like to make out, it's like my favorite hobby and I haven't kissed you before."

"No you haven't. I thought you just forgot me. You said the other day that you've made out with everyone in the school."

"Yeah I remembered after that and I felt bad, and all week I've been telling Santana that I hadn't made out with you. She wanted me to do it in the car last night but I got nervous."

"Oh." Artie said. "Well I have been thinking the same thing all week."

Brittany got out of the chair and placed herself in Artie's lap. "This is how I do it right? I've never made out with a guy in a wheelchair."

"Yeah I think this is the right way," Artie said as he used his hands to position her in his lap. She took off his glasses and placed them on the desk before she leaned in for the kiss.

Artie noticed right away that it was very different than Tina, more forceful and Brittany started with her tongue right away, where Tina usually kissed him without tongue for awhile first. He moved his hands around and was glad that Brittany didn't push them away when he got one to her breast.

After a good twenty minutes, Brittany finally got herself off his lap and went back to the other office chair, her ADD taking effect. "So is the movie done? I want to see it." She acted like it never happened, and so Artie did too, never telling Tina what had happened that Sunday afternoon.


End file.
